Iroh and Ozai's teenage adventures
by firephonixe
Summary: A Story that tells adventures of how Ozai and Ursa first met with the help of Iroh.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. This is my story on how Ozzai and Ursa met. I would like to call it Iroh and Ozzai's teen adventures. So enjoy the story, and reviews are very much appreciated.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rain poured from the sky as Iroh frowned. Today was his and his nephew day off. He had been looking forward to taking Zuko to the park for a nice walk, or even a tranquil picnic. But to his dismay, the ground was now muddy because of the constant rain.

Iroh quickly brought his little garden that was on the window sill inside before his flowers were drowned. An abrupt noise sounded as Zuko came out of his room. His face was now deep in thought. It was one of the faces that Iroh had trouble reading, but he knew one thing. Zuko was trying to decide on something that he couldn't decide on.

"Well nephew, it seems we can't go on our walk today. It's raining." Iroh greeted as Zuko rigidly sat on a kitchen chair.

"Great." He replied sarcastically.

"Well we shouldn't let the rain spoil our day off." Iroh said moving toward the teapot. "You haven't told me about your date last night." Iroh lighted the fire and placed the teapot gingerly on it.

"There's nothing to say." Zuko grunted.

"When is your next date with Jin?" Iroh asked sitting across from his nephew.

"I don't think there's going to be another date…" Zuko answered as he moved his gaze away from his uncle. An awkward silence fell between them as rain drops echoed from the thatched patched roof.

The teapot whistled as Iroh obediently stood up and started to prepare the tea. Iroh decided not to push the subject. Zuko was always trying to cover up his emotions, even when he was a child. But that was more of impressing his father of how brave he was. Ever since the Agni Kai, Zuko compressed all of his emotions except for the outbursts of anger. Zuko has been cutting himself off from the world for three years until Azula showed up. Now Zuko has been thrust back into the world with Zuko feeling bare naked.

_"It was nice…"_ That was what Zuko had said about the date. That had made Iroh smile. _If only Zuko inherited my charm, then he could have any girl unlike his father's charm…_Iroh smiled. An idea popped into his head. Iroh cradled two teacups in his left hand and carried the steaming teapot to the table.

"Did you know Zuko that you remind me of your father when he was your age?" Iroh said placing a tea cup in front of him. Zuko's eyes perked up.

"What?" Zuko asked coming out of his thinking.

"You see he wasn't interested in girls just like-"

"If you're going to insult me Uncle, why don't you just say it." Zuko interrupted his arms folded across his chest. "I didn't even want to go on that date."

"The reason I brought it up was that I wanted to tell you how your mother and father met." Iroh said as he sipped his tea.

"I know how they met. My Mother and Father met at a court ball and Father charmed her and asked her to marry him and she said yes." Zuko explained as Iroh almost snorted his tea out of his mouth.

"I take it that your father told you that." Iroh coughed.

"Well, yeah." Zuko said his arms now falling to his sides.

"I hate to break it to you Zuko, but there is another side of this story." Iroh said.

"Stories are for children." Zuko mocked. His frown deeper as ever.

"Very well. If you don't want to listen to a story, we could play pai sho, or hear my new song I just made. It's called rainy day and it goes-"

"No!" Zuko pleaded cutting Iroh off in time before he sang. "I'll listen to your stupid story." Iroh took another sip before he spoke.

"I suppose it all begins when your father was fifteen and I was eighteen. Our father had just led the Fire Nation through a glorious victory in a battle." Iroh began stroking his grown in beard.

"What was my father like?" Zuko asked his golden eyes went soft.

"Well, to tell you the truth, he was like you. He was short tempered, determined, dedicated and always seemed to frown." _And also Ozzai was crazy, power hungry with a cold heart_ Iroh thought. "But, you look so much like your mother…" Iroh drifted. "Anyway, the story began when your father was coming into age of marrying…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"That's right burn, burn!" Ozzai chuckled as he sent a small puff of fire into the ant hole. Ants were crawling out of the ground on fire.

"Poor little Ozzai. You really do need a social life." Prince Iroh tisked as he gave his little brother a nudge on the head.

"Stop it Iroh! You idiot!" Ozzai commanded as he tried to escape Iroh. Prince Iroh's recently short hair shined in the sun as his young golden eyes danced. "Aren't you supposed to be at training, you know for your Captain's exam?"

"Did that. Dad said I was so good, that I could have the rest of the day off." Prince Iroh sprawled out on the ground and placed his arms in the back of his head facing the clouds. "So how is my little brother doing? Still dateless and alone?"

"Shut up Iroh! I want to be alone. I have work to do." Prince Ozzai picked up his scrolls that he was reading before.

"Listen, why don't you just take a break and have some fun? You'll never get as good as me anyway." Iroh suggested lazily.

"I don't want to have fun." Ozzai hissed.

"I'm not saying you want it, I'm saying you need it." Iroh said sitting up. "What kind of example would you be setting to your children?"

"That's easy to say, you're the one who has fan girls chasing you all over!" Ozzai complained pointing to the ledge that over looks the Fire Nation capital.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Iroh said walking over to the ledge and peered over. Hundreds of teenage girls were surrounding the palace and as they saw Iroh screams burst instantly.

"Oh my goodness! It's Prince Iroh!"

"Please go out with me! Marry me!"

"No! Marry me!"

"He's so hot!"

"A master fire bender already!"

"A real prodigy!"

"Father my children!"

A grin erected out of Prince Iroh as he shrugged to Ozzai. "Please ladies, there's enough Iroh to go around." Iroh gave a particular wink to a teenage girl who had short black hair. She foamed and fainted instantly. Ozzai on the other hand, slapped his forehead and shook his head.

"Okay, so maybe I do have fan girls. That's why we need you to start dating or start making an appearance." Iroh said turning to Ozzai. "That's why I'm going to help you."

"I don't need your help!" Ozzai snarled.

"With your social skills, you need as much help as you can get. We'll start tomorrow." Iroh explained as he started to climb over the ledge. "Oh and another thing. Burning ants is creepy, try not to do it. It'll scare away your dates." Iroh winked and made a dramatic leap from the ledge. He flipped three times as he landed safely on the ground as happy girl screams erupted.

Ozzai growled as he stuffed the scrolls into his robe and stomping into the palace wondering what his annoying older brother had in store for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I just wanted to thank TrueThinker, Killhart, Ch3rryf1ava, and KelseyAlicia for their reviews. Enjoy the chapter.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Fan girls Uncle?" Zuko questioned as he folded his arms in doubt.

"Well, I was very popular…" Iroh explained as he took a sip of his tea.

"When are we going to get to the point of the story?" Zuko asked impatiently. "If there is a point." Zuko added.

"Stories take time to unravel Zuko." Iroh rubbed his chin. "Let's see, I believe the first time your father saw your mother was the day that we went to the capital…"

The sun had just peaked from the earth as the sky turned gold with a tint of pink. In the glorious Fire Nation Palace slept Prince Ozai, with the red silk sheets tucked underneath his chin as he snored. Prince Iroh quietly crept in the room as he smiled wickedly.

"WE'VE BEEN BREACHED! EARTH KINGDOM HIPPIES ARE COMING TO KILL US ALL!" Iroh shouted in Ozai's ear as his eyes opened right away.

"AHHHHH!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Ozai screamed as he fell off his king sized bed with a loud thud. The silk covers twisted around Ozai as he was trapped in a cocoon of silk. After a moment of realization that it was Iroh that screamed in his ear Ozai turned red. "IROH!" Ozai struggled as he untangled himself from the floor. "You idiot! Get out of my room!"

Iroh was bent over laughing. Prince Iroh wiped a tear from his eye and started to calm down. "I never get tired of that."

"GET OUT!" Prince Ozai commanded.

"Now, now my dear little brother, what kind of respect is showing you're older brother who just wants to help you? Don't you remember? Today we are going to get you a date." Prince Iroh explained as Prince Ozai fumed.

A servant came in quickly and quietly as he distributed various types of robes and outfits.

"Why do you have to do this to me so early?" Prince Ozai complained as he tiredly sat down rubbing his eyes.

"We rise with the sun Ozai, and besides, we can't waist anymore time. You need a lot of work!" Prince Iroh said shifting through the robes. "Let's see, what do you wear usually?" Prince Iroh asked walking towards Ozai's closet.

"Uh…I guess the Fire Nation Academy for Boys uniform…" Ozai grumbled as Iroh opened the closet.

Iroh's eyebrows went high into his head as he found racks of the same robe which was the school uniform with one occasional formal robe sticking out slightly from the rest.

"Jeez, don't you wear anything else?" Prince Iroh commented.

"At least I don't spend an hour picking out my outfit like you." Prince Ozai snapped as Iroh ignored him.

"Ok, here try this on." Prince Iroh threw a simple but classy outfit at his younger brother. Ozai relunctically put the robe on as Iroh inspected.

"Hm… not bad. Not bad at all." Prince Iroh dismissed the servant with a wave of his hand. "Good, you have much to learn. We'll eat once we enter the capital." Prince Iroh and Prince Ozai left quickly as they prepared for the day.

_Four hours later…_

"And why do we have to walk? We have the royal carriage!" Ozai complained as he walked with Iroh through the city.

"How can you enjoy a walk when you're in a carriage? And besides, we have front row seats if we walk." Iroh said eyeing a particular woman bending down to get a fallen apple.

"Pervert." Ozai hissed.

"You're wrong, I'm not a pervert. I'm a mega pervert!" Iroh announced laughing. "Lighten up will you? Ok, I'm going to teach you lessons on getting women. Lesson number one. You need to be charming. Try complimenting a women's dress, hair, eyes, anything you can think of." Iroh scanned the crowd. A middle aged woman with huge breasts was filling her crates with fruit. "Here," Iroh grabbed his brother. "Look at the women over there selling fruit. Make a complement about her."

"But she's ugly!" Ozai exclaimed noticing the huge wart on her nose.

"That's the thing. If you practice on complementing real ugly women, you can complement any women. Now go!" Iroh pushed Ozai as he slowly went to the ugly women.

"Um hi." Ozai greeted as the women turned to face him. "Uh I just wanted to say… um… you have very nice pair of melons!" Iroh only five feet away slapped his forehead. The women on the other hand turned red as she started to growl.

"What respect are you showing me you good for nothing-?"

"I I ddidn't mean that! Not that they're big…I mean…you grow very nice fruit!" Ozai stuttered. This hadn't improved the women's mood as she started to grab an orange.

"I think we should go." Iroh said grabbing Ozai.

"Come back you disrespectful boy! I'll beat you so bad…" The woman started to throw various fruits at the two teenage boys.

"Few, that was close." Iroh and Ozai stopped running when they were positive that they had put a mile in between that crazy woman. "Um…I think we'll move to the next lesson."

Ozai walked as he half listened to his brother on all about women. Ozai rolled his eyes as he turned his head to observe their surroundings. He had never been in this part of the city, but his brother seemed to know it well.

Iroh and Ozai came upon a fountain with small shops surrounding it creating a circle. But something more interesting caught Ozai's eye. A teenage girl sitting on the wall of the fountain reading a scroll. Her long brown hair was braided but a piece of hair was left behind as it tickled her cheek. She wore simple red, but had a golden choler to indicate that she was of royalty. Ozai stopped to watch her brush her hair behind her left ear but to only have it slide back down. He wanted to go up to her and demand who she was, but he found that he was stuck to the ground.

"And the next thing you need to know…Ozai?" Iroh said noticing that his brother wasn't following him anymore. Iroh spotted Ozai staring at a particular beautiful women reading.

"Ah, she is very beautiful, isn't she?" Iroh whispered in Ozai's ear. Ozai seemed to snap out of his daze.

"Shut up." And Ozai started to walk away.

"Wait! Where are you going? I found this place that has speed dating!" Iroh said.

"What?" Ozai inquired.

"Listen, it's the revolution of dating. I know how you're…" Iroh looked at Ozai as Ozai folded his arms daring him to insult him. "Um _shy_ around people, I thought that this would be perfect. All you do is you meet a bunch of women and you have six minute dates with each of them. Whoever you like, you'll go out with for a real date. It's perfect!" Iroh exclaimed as he dragged Ozai to a tea shop that hosted the speed dates.

"I don't want to do this!" Ozai hissed.

"Stop complaining and sit down. The dating is about to start." Iroh commanded as his voice became annoyed. Iroh left to go get tea for the both of them while Ozai sat in the chair glaring. He would give anything to be anywhere but there.

The door opened as a group of giggling girls came in, not bothering to keep their voices down.

"Come on Ursa!"

"You can't marry scrolls! Dating will be fun, we promise."

Ozai blushed as he saw the same teenage girl that he saw at the fountain now being pushed by her group of friends.

"Please girls, I'm fine… I really don't need a boyfriend…" Ursa quietly pleaded.

Iroh came back to Ozai with two cups of steaming tea. Ozai took the cup dazed. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**I hope you guys didn't get mad at the speed dating thing I put in here, but this story is more humor than serious. Also, I'm trying my best to get into a teenage boy's minds so review if you have any good ideas what I can do to improve this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar**

**Wow this took a while. Entering my Senior year has been crazy. So much to do just to get into collage! Well, you guys have been patient** **so have a cookie and enjoy the new chapter. And thanks for the reviews!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you would be all so kind to sit down so we may begin!" A short plump woman announced and the group of teenagers slowly started to settle down. Prince Iroh started to head for a table that had a short black hair teenager girl occupying it. Prince Ozai grabbed Iroh.

"Don't leave me!" Prince Ozai whispered in desperation.

"Relax!" Prince Iroh said whispering into his brother's ear. "All you have to do is smile, be polite and-"

"Be myself?" Prince Ozai interjected.

"No! What are you, crazy?" Prince Iroh exclaimed while giving his little brother a whack on the head. "I was going to say make sexy comments so you can get a real date." Iroh said while walking away leaving Ozai alone to defend himself.

Ozai sat around a small square table. He came face to face with a bored teenage girl who had long unkempt hair with black bangs that covered her eyes. He thought it would never happen, but he suddenly felt depressed and the urge to jump out the window. He quickly glanced to where the fountain girl (aka Ursa). She was sitting across the room smiling at a young handsome man. Ozai growled his golden eyes narrowing on this mysterious teenager guy who had just messed with the wrong evil teenage Prince.

"Everyone, if I could have your attention!" The plump woman called out again. The room quickly became silent. "It's time to start speed dating! For those that are first timers I'll explain the rules." Ozai flinched from the woman's high pitched voice that had a surplus of joy and happiness.

"The rules are simple. When I ring this gong, you will begin to talk to you date for six minutes. At the end of the six minutes, you'll pass you're addresses in hopes on meeting that special person on a real date. Now BEGIN!" The plump lady screamed as she rang the gong. Suddenly Ozai had the impression that he was in a race to find his one true love. _Disgusting_ as Ozai shuddered at the thought.

"My name is Hai." The depressing teenager greeted.

"I'm…Ozai" Ozai replied crossing his arms. He had a feeling that he didn't want to let her know who he really was, otherwise she would know where he lives.

"My interests are burning things, destroying anything that I can get my hands on and listening to dark poetry." Hai listed off with her monotone voice.

"Really?" Ozai said surprised. "Well, I also like burning things, but only I can be the one to destroy things."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey baby, my name is Iroh," Iroh said leaning back in the chair.

"And how old are you, Iroh?" A long brown haired girl purred.

"Actually, I just turned legal." Iroh answered as the brown haired teenage girl laughed and battered her long eye lashes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So what's you're name?" Ozai asked tiredly. He already went through five girls and yet he felt like as if he did a five hour workout.

"Well, my name is Mei Ling." A pigtailed girl said. "And I like music, flowers, turtle ducks, tea, sweets and just about everything!" she squeaked as Ozzai's eye twitched irritably. "What's you're name?"

"Ozai," he replied trying to make sure he used as much annoyance in his voice as he could.

"OMG! That's so awesome! I once knew a guy that had a name Oro, but it sounds like Ozai. Doesn't it? OH MY GOD! What a small world ho ho ho ho ho" The girl laughed as Ozai quietly banged his head on the table.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"My name is Iroh. But you can call me Dragon of the West." Iroh said casually leaning back on his chair. "Would you like to meet my Dragon of the South?"

"So that's how you entertain girls? By making dirty jokes?" A short black haired teenager girl remarked as she folded her arms across her chest. "I feel so lucky." Iroh's eye brows raised in surprise.

"Well, that's not all I do. I also take girls I like on romantic dates and rock their world." Iroh cooed as he slid a paper with his address on it to her.

"Sorry, but I'm looking for a relationship. Not a one night stand." The girl said coldly. Her black eyes stared at Iroh in boredom.

"Well, then I'm you're guy! You think I came here to learn how to sing?" Iroh sarcastically questioned as he leaned over the table. He covered his mouth with his hand and whispered. "No really, I need to learn how to sing!"

The black haired girl's eyes glinted with life as she creaked out a smile. Iroh sat back down and smiled back.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"My name is Ling and I like guys who buy me expensive pretty gifts, always give me flowers, buys me breakfast, lunch and dinner. I want a guy that will go shopping with me. And most importantly always tell me that I'm pretty."

"Um…you're pretty?" Ozai said as he stared dumb founded. He thought Iroh was the most self centered person in the nation. This girl completely over shadowed him.

"Really? How pretty?"

"So pretty that it almost compliments you're selfishness and shallow quality of a fire nation citizen." Ozai answered as he put on a mocking face. "And you know what? It also complements your ugly make up with your ridiculous small pink purse." Ling's face fell in a disgusted shock as Ozai's fake cheery smile widened. "Oh yeah, and I'm not paying for that tea."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The gong rang again as the soon to be men rotated around the tables. Ozai's stomach lurched as he walked over to Ursa. He nervously patted his robe as he sat down. He glanced up at Ursa and noticed how fair and elegant she was even though she was only sitting. Ursa met his gaze and smiled. Ozai immediately looked down as he felt his face blush.

"Hi, I'm Ursa." Ursa greeted as she tucked a piece of hair in the back of her ear.

"I'm Ozai." Ozai greeted in return risking another glance. He stared as he noticed her eyes were golden, but not a bright gold like his mother's jewelry but a worn gold. But it wasn't as though she looked old, quiet the contrary it was her eyes that held a knowing look. Ozai snapped out of his gaze realizing that he spent one of the six precious minutes just staring.

"So Ozai as in _Prince_ Ozai?" Ursa implied. Ozai gave a small jerk.

"How did you know? There could be other guys that have the same name." Ozai tried to reason.

"Well, I don't know too many Ozai's that are loyal and hang around with Prince Iroh." Ursa remarked as Ozai tugged at his golden collar.

"Well, it wasn't as if I wanted to come." Ozai muttered, but was still heard by Ursa. She raised her right eye brow at the comment. "It's my first time." He tried to explain.

"Me too," Ursa said slowly relaxing. "Actually I was just reading when my friends came randomly and pushed me in here."

"So what are we supposed to talk about?" Ozai asked.

"Hobbies, love interests, books, the meaning of life…" Ursa listed off as she took a sip of her tea. Ursa noticed Ozai eyes widened with shock. "Do you not think of me as a scholar or philosopher Prince Ozai?"

"No!" Ozai said in panic. "It just makes sense that's all. I saw you reading Utopia before." He added.

"Yes, outside before." Ursa drifted off leaving an awkward silence. Ozai glanced around for Iroh and found him with the pony tail girl. Iroh met his gaze and seemed to understand exactly what was wrong for he mouthed "Keep it going!"

Ozai turned his head back to Ursa and thinking as hard and quick as any coming into evil dictators. "What is the meaning of life?" Ursa came out of her daze and smiled gently.

"I'm afraid the meaning of my life will take too long to tell over a cup of tea." Ursa replied. "And if you don't mind me asking, what is the meaning of your life?"

"Well, my father tells me it's about upholding the honor of our country, destroy enemies, torture enemies, and conquer the world. My mother tells me it's about listening to my father. My brother tells me it's about sex, girls, booze, girls, and strangely tea." Ozai said truthfully and sarcastically as Ursa gave a small laugh.

"Well, what do you think the meaning of you're life is?" Ursa questioned as she moved closer to Ozai.

"Well… I'm not completely sure." Ozai said for the first time of his life. Never before has he ever encountered a question he never had an answer for.

"I don't think anyone really knows either." Ursa thought out loud.

"Alright! Times up!" The plump women shouted as she rang the gong. "I hope you love birds had fun today. Now if you would all exit the tea shop for the next group to come." Ozai swallowed hard for he knew if he didn't do anything he would lose his chance to ask her.

"Uh… Ursa," Ozai started as she gazed at him with her eyes in response. "I was wondering if…if you… and me…could…" Ozai stuttered as he found himself suddenly frightened and shy.

"You and I could do what?" Ursa asked innocently as she cocked her head slightly. Ozai took a deep breath to calm down. Now was the time to strike.

"Will you go out-"

"Hey little bro!" Iroh interrupted by ruffling Ozai's hair dark brown hair.

"_Iroh!"_ Ozai whispered agitatedly. He whipped around and grabbed Iroh's robes so violently that Iroh's head almost crashed into Ozai's chair. "Don't interrupt me! Why are you dishonoring me?"

"Well you were frozen to the spot. I had to do something! It was too painful to just watch." Iroh argued back.

"Well just go away so I can ask Ursa out on a date."

"Who?"

"Ursa! She's sitting right…there." Ozai said as he mentioned an empty seat that once occupied Ursa. Ozai panicked. "What the? Where is she?"

"Probably went running scared." Iroh muttered but something caught his golden eagle eye. "Or maybe she is being carried off by her girl friends." Iroh pointed as Ursa was being dragged away by her giggling friends. Ozai stared in amazement how fast and strong these women were in pulling a human being away form one spot to another.

"What are you standing for? Let's go!" Iroh exclaimed as he pushed Ozai to move. They quickly left the small shop and found themselves in the peak day of the market. They could hardly run for the kept bumping into people.

"Well, maybe you can phoenix her or something." Iroh pondered out loud rubbing his chin which had a few stubbles. They had stopped to rest at the fountain. "You did get her address, didn't you?"

"No."

"What? Well, did you give her address?"

"Uhh…"

"You didn't, didn't you?"

"Stop badgering me! This is my first time with this nonsense!"

"Hey! Speed dating is _not_ nonsense!"

"Arguing is not going to find Ursa, so let's just agree that I'm right and you're wrong." Ozai quipped as Iroh glared.

"Don't let you're catch of the day get away." Iroh quoted.

"Iroh, enough with you're proverbs!"

"It's no proverb." Iroh pointed at a group of girls with Ursa in the middle laughing.

"Let's go!" And with that Ozai started to move quickly through the dense crowd.

"You know, that should be a proverb!" Iroh quickly produced a pen and a small scroll book titled "Proverbs". "Don't let you're catch…" Iroh mumbled as he wrote blotchily on the scroll.

"IROH!"

"Fine! I'm coming, I'm coming."

Iroh moved himself to Ozai who was half hiding behind a wall.

"If only I can talk to her alone." Ozai wondered.

"Good luck at that." Iroh snorted. "Women move in packs. So go ahead and run down that pack." And with a good kick Ozai nearly flew into the girls. Ozai screamed as he fell in front of Ursa on all fours. Ursa stared in shock as Ozai stood up with his hair and bun out of place.

"Ursa! I wanted to ask you if you would like to go to an activity together?"

"An activity?" Ursa repeated as her girl friends giggled.

"Yes!" Ozai answered anxiously. "We can go out and do something…" Ozai blushed.

"Sure." Ursa answered as Ozai smiled. "I'll meet you at the fountain tomorrow night at sunset." And Ursa walked away with her friends and the giggling and chattering filled the area once again.


End file.
